Help Me
by Scarlett Amberlyn
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get a distress call via the Doctor's psychic paper. Who is it from? And can it explain why they never found the body of Matilda Reid?


**Just finished catching up on Ripper St. I can't wait for episode 8 but dear God. **

**SO. MUCH. FEELS. UGH. **

**Hobbs. And Drake and Rose. And Reid and Deborah from the orphanage. UH. :C**

**I really couldn't deal with all the unhappy endings so I wrote this based on what Reid said about believing Matilda had survived during episode 6. I don't know how it became a Doctor Who crossover, but there you go. **

**I may continue this if we learn any more during the series about Matilda and her survival, I may not - but stay tuned just in case!**

**This was written very late at night/early in the morning, so it may not be my best.**

**Reviews are always welcome but more importantly - enjoy~! n_n**

* * *

"Help me."

"What?" Rose asked incredulously, peering round the side of the TARDIS console with a grin. The Doctor frowned and ran a hand through his hair, showing Rose his psychic paper.

"It says 'help me'."

Upon closer inspection, Rose saw the paper bore two neatly printed words:

"Help me… but… how can you… who needs help..?"

"This must be something huge… a cry for help amplified across the cosmos…" the Doctor shoved the paper back into his pocket and ran across to the other side of the console, followed by Rose. He threw over a couple of levers and smashed down some buttons, both of them nearly falling as the TARDIS gave a great lurch.

Once it had levelled, he gave Rose the mischievous grin she knew all too well.

"Allons-y!"

* * *

The Doctor paused before he opened the TARDIS door, flexing his fingers slightly.

"You ready?" he said with that cheeky expression of his.

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, the Doctor pushed the doors open and they both saw the tragedy that lay outside.

"Oh my God…" Rose put a hand to her mouth.

Two boats – one looked to be a small cruise boat, the other a much larger cargo ship – had crashed in the middle of the river. The smaller boat's hull had been split open. People were screaming.

"Doctor… Doctor we have to help them!" cried Rose, running to the river bank.

"Wait!"

"But-"

"Time is dangerous, Rose, we can't just throw ourselves in-"

"People are dying, Doctor… please."

The Doctor let out a huff of frustration and turned away for a second.

"Take my coat."

"What?"

"Just take it – I can see some people close to the bank. I think I can save them."

"Doctor…"

The Doctor put a hand on Rose's shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing."

With that, he thrust the brown overcoat into her arms and dived into the river.

"Doctor!" Throwing down the coat in frustration, Rose dropped to her knees by the bank looking out across the water. Suddenly the Doctor surfaced, spraying water everywhere. In his arms he carried an elderly man.

"Take him." The Doctor gasped before disappearing under the water once more.

Following the elderly man were two young women and a middle aged man, now sitting, bewildered on the river bank looking rather dishevelled.

The Doctor was hauling himself back up onto dry ground, hair all over his face and his suit soaked through.

"By God!" the middle aged man exclaimed, "Is that… a child?" he pointed out over the water and sure enough a small head could be seen. Immediately the Doctor was back into the fray and a few minutes later returned with a young girl in his arms. He passed the girl to Rose and pulled himself out of the river. Rose took the only thing she had to hand – the Doctor's overcoat – and wrapped it round the girl's shoulders.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, offering the child a warm smile.

"Matilda…. Matilda Reid."

"We should get them in the TARDIS," the Doctor said, wringing out his suit jacket, "Get something warm, dry clothes… take them home. Something's wrong here…" he frowned and walked to the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"Hallo, everyone! You can call me Doctor and this is my friend Rose. And this here," he patted the TARDIS affectionately, "Is my good ship TARDIS. Now, if you'd all like to step inside…"

"Doctor?" Matilda asked, "Doctor who?"


End file.
